


Hello

by akespinosa



Series: Based on songs [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5821876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akespinosa/pseuds/akespinosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Adele's song "Hello"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello

**HELLO**

-Emma, over here, just one more photo, please  
-Emma, are you excited to see how the single will do?  
-Emma, when will you drop the new album?

After the debut of her first album as number 1 on the billboard 200 a few years ago, the life of Emma Swan had changed dramatically, she had to move from Storybrooke to Los Angeles, that alone had been difficult, leaving her family, her friends and… She couldn’t afford to think about him right now, it had been three years since the break up, three years since the last time she laid eyes on him, three years and it still hurt. They tried to keep their relationship afloat, not letting her new life change anything, but she had been young, 18, not mature enough, didn’t know how to handle everything that was going on in her life, so she did what she thought was the best, she broke his heart…and hers too.

-Emma! It´s so good to see you again! I´m so glad you choose us for the debut of your new single Ruby Reed one of the hosts of the show said with a big grin in her face

Emma had to smile at that; of course she would choose this show to debut the highly anticipated single of her new album. Ruby was one of her best friends and if that wasn’t enough, she was thankful with the show. Graham, the producer had taken a chance with her all those years ago, when she was about to launch her very fist single. She smiled at the memory, the singer who originally was scheduled to perform that night, Jeff MHatter, had to cancel almost last minute because he was stuck in London due bad weather, so when her manager Regina had heard the bad news, contacted Graham and convinced him of giving her a chance. She was a nobody, her album was almost ready but not quite, the single was going to be released soon, but not this soon. She was nervous, what if it the audience didn’t like her? What if people didn’t connect with her? Or worse, couldn’t relate to her song? Sooner that she expected, some guy in a black t-shirt called her name and directed her to where she was needed. Regina almost had to push her when Ruby called her name. Oh, crap she thought when only a few people cheered for her when she came to scene Of course no body will cheer for you, no one had even heard your name until two minutes ago when Ruby presented you she scolded herself. She offered them a nervous smile before introducing the song and herself…. Again.

-Hello, so.. My name is Emma Swan and I’m really happy to be here tonight, the song I’m about to sing is called All Of the Stars and I really hope you like it.

And much to her surprise, the didn’t like it… They loved it. Regina made sure for the song to be available to purchase immediately. The next day the song was in the top 10 of iTunes, that was how her life had changed, how overnight everybody knew her name, and more important, the lyrics to her song.

-Of course I would Ruby, I can’t thank you guys enough for giving me a chance all those years ago  
-Now, we don’t want to do down memory line and lose time Graham interrupted them you know where your room is, go get ready and we can get nostalgic later, after the performance.

She smiled. Of course they would, it was tradition, the three of them would get drinks after every time she performed in the show or performed in the city, which wasn’t as often as she’d like, New York felt a little more like home than L.A. and tonight, she would need those drinks, the first album Simple as This, was all about love and happiness, which had been a little bit too hard to sing when she went touring, heartbroken, regretting her choice, so she wrote everything she felt for 18 months, the result: her new album Pictures of You. This album was all about heartbreak, lost hope, lost love, quite the difference to her previous work, the black suits had loved it, the producers had loved it, Regina loved it. It was honest, raw, it was the last two and a half of her life and she had poured her soul in the songs. Last month, 10 lucky fans had the privilege of going to the studio and listen to the songs of the album, almost all the songs, the song she was performing tonight hadn’t been written yet. It was 2 o´clock in the morning a week later and Emma couldn’t sleep, so she started writing, she called Regina first thing in the morning and booked the studio to record it. It was too much of a good song to let it off the album, the head of the record label, Sidney Glass, had said.

So here she was three weeks later, about to perform a song almost no one had listened, the song she hoped he would listen, she didn’t know if he kept up with the news about her, if he still cared. She was almost a hundred percent sure he didn’t, but maybe one of their friends back home made him listen to this song, and maybe things would work out and maybe… She shook her head, this wasn’t some Hollywood movie when the person who had screw up made a big gesture and the one who had been wronged ran to the arms of said person and everything turned out right and they lived happily ever after, no, this was real life, and most of the time things didn’t turned out the way she wanted them to just because she was Emma Swan, famous pop star, loved by millions (except by him she thought).

 -How the hell did you even scored those tickets, anyway asked a very surprised Killian  
\- Oh, you know, it’s all about knowing the right people said a smugly David  
-What does that even mean, David?  
David looked down to her girlfriend, Mary Margaret who was lying on a sofa, feet on the coffee table and shoes long forgotten on the floor and winked  
\- Do you want to see, or rather listen to the great Robin and his band live, may I add or will you two prefer stay at home watching him on tv?  
Killian and Mary Margaret stared at each other for a brief seconds before getting off the sofa and going to get their coats.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\- Wow, the crowd sure looks different to what I was expecting said a confused Mary Margaret  
\- What were you expecting? Asked David  
\- I don’t know, maybe an older crowd and more girls trying to show off the goodies smiled sheepishly her girlfriend  
\- Love, we´re at a night show, not a night club said Killian, giving his two cents to the conversation and what do you mean older? We like Robin and we’re young!  
\- Well yes, I mean 22 and 23 are still young, but I didn’t think Robin and his band had fans that looked like.. that! Said Mary Margaret nodding towards an excited girl who couldn’t be more than 12 and that! she added looking at a guy who looked like he might be in his mid 20`s and was almost jumping of excitement  
\- Well, it looks like the lads have a very large fan base that goes from kids to their grandparent said Killian looking at an old lady that was in the front row.  
\- Yeah, they’re just that good said David smiling, looking almost proud  
\- And we´re going live in 3, 2… said a guy in a black t shirt, and that was enough to make the whole studio silent  
\- Good night ladies, gentlemen, teenager and kids! I´m Victor Whale, the host of the show introduced himself and this beautiful lady next to me is  
\- I´m Ruby Reed, I can introduce myself, thank you very much, Whale the whole audience laughed at the smiling hosts We have some amazing guests tonight the audience screamed first, let´s welcome August Booth whose next novel will be released tomorrow!  
After a few questions, August left the scenario and two more guests took his place  
\- Thank you very much, Henry! Said Ruby after the teen star finished answering the last question he had been asked make sure to catch Henry in his new movie The Believer, that will premiere this Friday. And now, last but not least, our next guest, the very talented, and I´m not saying this because is one of my bestfriends and the audience laughed again at Ruby  
\- I didn’t know Ruby Reed and Robin Locksley were bestfriends said a confused Mary Margaret looking at David  
\- Or because she´s the godmother of our baby added Victor with a smile  
\- What does he mean by she and godmother asked a confused Killian  
\- Please, welcome Emma Swan! The audience went crazy, screaming, jumping and cheering for her. Emma Swan. The love of his life, the girl he had loved since he was 11 and moved from Dublin to the U.S, the girl who had broken (no, scratch that, more like shattered) his heart. After three years they were in the same room. She looked the same, but at the same time she had changed, her cheeks weren’t as round as before, her hair was longer, she looked thinner, if such thing was possible, and finally he noticed her eyes, the same eyes that still haunted his dreams, even if now they didn’t shine as bright as before.  
\- Killian? He barely noticed Mary Margaret´s whisper and David’s worried face  
\- I´m sorry mate, I know why you did this, but I can’t stay. You two have a lovely night Said Killian as he started walking towards the exit  
\- I´m sorry sir, you can’t go out, we can’t open the doors until the end of the show Killian glanced to the guy who was leaning against a wall next to the doors  
\- Well, can I at least stay here? Asked a pale Killian  
\- Sure was the answer.

\---------------------------------

\- Good night guys… my name´s Emma Swan. She was welcomed with loud cheers, she smiled, it was so different than the first time she had been here So, I want to sing a new song for you guys, I just finished writing it a couple of weeks ago, is that alright with you? More screams This song is called “hello” and it’s about.. you know, when you know you screw up and you want to apologize but… maybe it’s a little late. Anyway, I better shut up and star singing. I hope you enjoy it.

 _Hello, it's me_  
_I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet_  
_To go over everything_

\- I just can’t do this Killian, it’s too hard.  
\- Emma, love, please, we can do this, I can fly wherever you are on breaks and  
\- Killian, you’re a college student, this isn’t high school anymore, you just cant fly whenever you want and be with me  
\- Yes, I can. Emma, this changes nothing.  
\- This changes everything! What if you fall for some one else, what if..  
\- Emma, I won’t fall for some other girl, I see a future with you, only you, and I’m in this for the long haul. I’m completely yours. Please, love.  
And that had scared the crap out of Emma, the sincerity on his eyes, she knew he meant it, but they were so young for this kind of commitment, 18 and 19, barely knew about life. What if this didn’t work out? What if he got tired of waiting for her while she toured –hopefully- the world one day and he had to stay at home because of his work or whatever? What if he stopped loving her? She knew all her fears were stupid, Killian was it for her, and that scared her more than anything.  
\- I´m so sorry Killian she said taking his hand, she kissed his cheek, turned around and closed the door of his apartment and with that he could feel his heart shattering into a million pieces.

 _They say that time's supposed to heal ya_  
_But I ain't done much healing_

It had been three years since she left him and it still hurt, maybe with the years her heart could heal completely or at least the hole in her heart wouldn’t feel as big as it did now. She laughed. Who was she kidding; her heart would always have a hole in the form of Killian Jones. But it didn’t matter anymore; she couldn’t just show up at his doorstep and declare her undying love for him. Maybe one day she would find some one who would make her feel things she thought forgotten and fall in love and.. she laughed again. She couldn’t even fool herself. Killian Jones had screw up love for her, set the bar too high for anyone else.

 _Hello, can you hear me_  
_I'm in California dreaming about who we used to be_  
_When we were younger and free_  
_I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet_

They were laying on the couch, soft music playing from somewhere, his fingers playing with hers, she sighed, she was happy, she never thought she would be this happy, but she was. After losing her father in that horrible car accident a few years ago, she never thought she would smile again, but Killian had proven her wrong. He made her smile with his corny jokes, he made her laugh, he made her fall in love, he made her happy. She turned around facing him and slowly kissed him.  
-What was that for? Asked a surprised Killian  
-For making me happy she smiled  
And that’s how her mother found them a few hours later when she got home, laying on the couch with matching smiles on their faces.

 _There's such a difference between us_  
_And a million miles_

He wanted to be an engineer; she wanted to be a singer.  
He wanted to stay in their little hometown and settle down; she wanted to see what the world had in store for her.  
He liked coffee; she liked hot chocolate with cinnamon, even in the summer.  
He said he wanted to have two or three kids, and a dog. She freaked out and said she didn’t like dogs.  
She left and settled down in California. The last time she asked David about him, he was still in Maine.

 _Hello from the other side_  
_I must have called a thousand times_  
_To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done_  
_But when I call you never seem to be home_  
_Hello from the outside_  
_At least I can say that I've tried_  
_To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart_  
_But it don't matter it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore_

Two days after the break up she tried to call him, but he didn’t pick up the phone. She had tried to call him everyday for two weeks, to apologize, to beg him, if necessarily, to take her back, to explain herself, to ask for a second chance. He never picked up the phone. She stopped calling when a voice that clearly belonged to a girl answered her call.  
-Hello?  
-Killian?  
-Oh, no, sorry… He´s still in bed. I don’t think he’ll be able to leave the bed today… maybe not even tomorrow  
She hung up the phone after that, not wanting to hear more. She had been replaced. Easily. It hurt. She didn’t leave her room for a week after the call. Good thing they had given her a free week before starting the promotional tour to get the word out about her album to decorate her new apartment and get used to the city, she could cry all she wanted with no interruptions.

 _Hello, how are you_  
_It's so typical of me to talk about myself I'm sorry_

If only she had known that the first two weeks after the break up he had been too drunk to even hear the phone ringing, let alone answer it.  
If only she had known that the girl who answered her call was Elsa, his brother’s new girlfriend whom she hadn’t been introduced to yet.  
If only she had known Elsa was at his home just because she was helping Liam clean up the house while he took care of his brother.  
If only she had know that he reason he wouldn’t be able to leave the bed in the next few days was because he was too busy throwing up and burning up with fever.

 _I hope that you're well_  
_Did you ever make it out of that town where nothing ever happened_

Maybe Liam and Elsa were right; maybe he did need a change of air. Maybe leaving Storybrooke was a good idea. Maybe leaving behind the place where he had fallen in love with her was a good idea, the town that had a memory in every corner, memories of happy times. Maybe going to another state to finish college was a good idea.  
-Hello? Answered a voice at the other end of the line  
\- Hi, Elsa? It’s me, Killian… Does your offer of helping me find a college for the fall semester in another state still stands?  
And that’s how he ended up in Arizona for the last two years of her college career, ironically nearer to her. Just 5 hours and 24 minutes away from her.

 _It's no secret that the both of us_  
_Are running out of time_

-Killian, you have to come to Will’s party; it’s going to be awesome  
\- Thanks mate, but I’m going to have to take a rain check on that  
Killian smiled at his roommate, Belle had taken him under her wing since he started college in Arizona, she was always inviting him to go out but Killian always declined.  
\- Killian, it’s out last semester here, we… you have to start living a little, your nose is always stuck in those books, you need to go out more, relax a little  
\- I know Belle, but, I need to focus in this class, I want to graduate this may  
\- Killian, you’re acing all your classes; you will graduate, hell, even Will’s going to graduate, and he basically lives in the club. You’re going to regret not living a little in a few years, you’ll have the rest of your life to be boring, come on, just this one  
\- I’m sorry, Belle, maybe next time  
\- Yeah… I thought that would be your answer, just remember that while you’re here with your nose stuck on books, wasting your youth, the girl that broke your heart is living her life, seizing the good days we have left before we need to really grow up  
\- How did you….  
Belle just smiled  
\- The real reason why you avoid female attention isn’t too hard to figure out.

 _So hello from the other side (other side)_  
_I must have called a thousand times (thousand times)_  
_To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done_  
_But when I call you never seem to be home_  
_Hello from the outside (outside)_  
_At least I can say that I've tried (I've tried)_  
_To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart_  
_But it don't matter it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore_

\- Oh my God, I’m so sorry, I wasn’t looking…. He stopped his apology when he noticed whom he had run into Ingrid!  
\- Killian! It´s good to see you, I didn’t know you were back in town  
\- Just for a week. Couldn’t leave Liam to spend the holidays by himself, he might end up homeless Killian laughed. His brother couldn’t even boil water to save his life, let alone a Christmas meal.  
\- Maybe you should give him some cooking lessons before you leave laughed Ingrid  
\- Ok, I’m ready to go. Said the smiling red head that had just stopped next to Killian. Killian had to smile at her; she was so full of life and happiness, the exact opposite of him these days. Maybe that’s why Elsa had been so eager to send Killian to the same college her sister was attending; maybe she could transfer some of that energy and happiness to him.  
\- Ingrid, this is Anna, she is…  
\- Oh God, look at the time, I have to go. It was good to see you Killian. Take care and with that Ingrid rushed to her car, not even bothering to look both ways before crossing the street.  
\- Emma! He has a new girlfriend! He even brought her home to spend the holidays! Ingrid sounded almost as distraught as she felt after she listened the news. Almost.  
\- Good for him, I…. yeah, good for him  
\- Emma, you don’t sound good Of freaking course she didn’t sound good, the love of her life was happy with some other girl that wasn’t her. But she had been the one that left, she couldn’t blame the girl who had picked up the pieces, not that she thought were many, considering that he had gotten over her in just two weeks, maybe less.  
\- I´m fine mom, I´ll see you tomorrow, when’s your plane landing, again? And with that Emma changed the topic of the conversation to happier ones. She was spending the holidays with her mom, after eight months of only seeing her face on a screen she would be able hug her again in just a couple of hours. She couldn’t ask for more right now.

 _(Highs highs highs highs_  
_Lows lows lows lows)_  
_Anymore_

 **Emma Swan won all the categories she was nominated tonight at the AMAS**  
**Emma Swan just won her first Grammy Award**  
**Emma Swan is #1 on the Billboard 200 again, after new single dropped at midnight**

She couldn’t be happier, her singing career was going great, with the help of Regina she was at the top of her game. It had been only year since her debut album had been released and it couldn’t have done better, all the awards and plaques in her apartment proved it.

She had just finished the last concert of her first headlining tour and she was completely exhausted, she just wanted to go home, take a nice bath, make herself a cup of hot chocolate with cinnamon, curl up in bed with her dog (because she does like dogs) maybe watch the new movie her guitarist Ella had recommended her last night and sleep until noon. She had a month and a half free before she had to head back to the studio and start pulling together the new album, good thing she had a notebook full of songs.  
-Baby, I’m home! Emma called once in her apartment, kicking off her shoes and heading to the kitchen. It was until she didn’t hear a sound that she remembered that Pongo wasn’t home, her friend Archie had been taking care of her dog while she was on tour. She sighed. This apartment was too big for her, she hated feeling alone. It wasn’t until she was curled up in bed about to pass out of exhaustion that a thought crossed her mind maybe if you hadn’t been so stupid and scared two years ago you wouldn’t be alone right now.

 _Hello from the other side (other side)_  
_I must have called a thousand times (thousand times)_  
_To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done_  
_But when I call you never seem to be home_  
_Hello from the outside (outside)_  
_At least I can say that I've tried_  
_To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart_  
_But it don't matter it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore_

He didn’t know how he had ended in front of the stage, it seemed that his feet were disconnected of his brain, not that his brain seemed to be working properly.  
Emma opened her eyes when the music finished, and the first thing her eyes noticed were a pair of beautiful blue eyes, the way she remembered them didn’t make them justice. Then she noticed his face, he seemed older, more mature. He looked even more handsome, if such thing was possible.  
He couldn’t look away from her, it was like he was hypnotized, the whole world could be falling apart and he wouldn’t have cared because the love of his life was right in front of him. Looking at him like she had all those years ago.  
She was sure some one was calling her name, probably Ruby but she couldn’t move, could tear her eyes away from him, he was looking at her like all those years ago, she was sure he was looking at her with love, because she was very sure her eyes looked the same.  
And in that moment, the exact same thought crossed both their minds: maybe there was hope for them, to mend things, move from the heartache and start again.

Two years later proved them right; they broke the Internet when after a quiet dinner, the paparazzi caught them leaving a restaurant. If you didn’t look closely nothing seemed out of the ordinary, they liked exploring California looking for new places to eat, so they were often photographed leaving restaurants, but if you did, you could notice a ring in certain finger of her left hand. The huge smiles on their faces didn’t help to stop the engagement rumors. A year later, she was finally Mrs. Jones.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking time to read this! :)


End file.
